SolluxXKarkat
by ppgXrrb20
Summary: Here a story of Sollux and Karkat. Sollux visits Karkat at home. One-shot.


Hello and here's a Sollux and Karkat pairing through you already know that from the title. I don't really read Homestuck I just wrote this for a friend. Anyway please enjoy.

I do not own HomeStuck.

HomeStuck belongs to whoever made it.

* * *

**Knock. Knock. Knock**

"Yo Karkat you home?" Sollux called from outside of Karkat's home.

It was a boring day for Sollux and he thought he stop by Karkat's house. He was wearing his regular clothes with his three-D-glasses.

"I'm coming." Someone shouted on the other side.

The door open and Karkat pop his head out from behind. "Sollux nice to see you again. What brings you here?" Karkat open the door more and step outside.

Karkat was wearing his regular black jeans with his gray t-shirt with his sign on it.

Sollux shrugged, "Just got bored and thought I stop by."

"Well why don't you come in?" Karkat smiled and step aside to let Sollux in.

"Sure, why not." Sollux walked into the house and Karkat close the door behind him.

"I'll go make some coffee. Make yourself at home." Kartkat said before going into the kitchen.

Sollux pulled himself out a chair next to the table and sat down. Karkat house was pretty normal. A few nick-knacks and crime novels, but nothing out of the ordinary. Sollux just drummed his fingers on the table corner.

Karkat walked into the silent living room with two cups of coffee and two slices of coffee cake. "Here you go." He handed Sollux some coffee and cake. "There was some coffee cake left over from last time I had coffee."

"Thanks." He took a sip of his coffee.

Soon Karkat started a conversation with what happen yesterday.

Aradia took everyone to karaoke and beer. Her big mistake was buying beer. Karaya and Tavros were singing to their hearts contain. Eridan was trying to get Nepeta to stop drinking. Let's just say Eridan won't be eating for a while. Terezi and Uriska were drinking so much and talking about ridculos pairing and things a child should never hear. They also flattered with everyone in the room and they were so high they took off their clothes! While Feferi, Aradia, Sollux, Karkat, Equius, and Gamzee were trying to get the others to calm down and get Terezi and Uriska clothes back on them, Terezi said how cute Karkat and Sollux would make a good pair and talk about what they could do in a love hotel. Sollux was shouting his head off telling her it could _never_ happen, all the while Karkat was blushing redder then the devil's skin and said nothing.

Even now Karkat was blushing and so was Sollux. It was that embarrassing.

Karkat looked away and suddenly screamed like a banshee, jumping up on to the table.

"What!? What's wrong!?" Sollux pulled out his guns and pointed where he thought there was danger.

"R-R-Roach!" Karkat screamed and pointed an excused finger at a small roach.

Sollux just gave him a wtf look and lowered his guns, "That's it? That's why you jumped and screamed like a little girl!"

"I do not scream like a little girl!" Karkat protested, but jolted as the roach came closer.

Sollux sighed and gave Karkat an annoyed look as he put his guns back. Sollux left Karkat to go the kitchen, ignoring Karkat's cries and pleas. He came back with a clear glass cup and a slip of paper. Karkat didn't understand. Sollux looked about and quickly corned the bug and trap it under the glass, using the paper to scoop it up and calmly walked over to a window. He open the window and throw the roach out, and closed the window.

"There it's gone." Sollux said and walk over to Karkat, who was still trembling with tears in his eyes. "Now get down from there before you break-" Sollux didn't finish before one of the table's legs broke and sent Karkat crushing into Sollux.

Karkat and Sollux both close their eyes on the impact and felt something warm on their lips.

When they open their eyes and they saw their faces were to close and realized that they kissed and still are. Karkat scramble off Sollux as Sollux sat himself up. Both of them were blushing, Karkat's blush a deeper and darker red then Sollux's.

"I'm so sorry!" Karkat said after a long period of time, still blushing.

Sollux was still in shock and didn't reply. He was still processing what happen and lightly touch his lips with his fingers.

"Sollux..." Karkat said worried because Sollux didn't reply and just looked blink at him.

"Hi Karkat!" Nepeta shouted as the door swing open fast.

Karkat and Sollux hearts nearly jump out of their throats and their eyes as wide as dinner plates. They both stood up really fast.

"N-Nepeta! What a surprise." Karkat sturred and said in one breath.

"Quite." Sollux said under his breath.

Nepeta looked at Sollux, "I didn't know you were here Sollux." She said cheerful while smiling her toothy cat grin.

"He was just leaving." Karkat said in one breath again.

"Yeah leaving." Sollux acted the same way as Karkat and head for the door.

"Yes leaving. We absolute didn't do anything. Nothing!" Karkat chirp out complete freaked and not sure what to do and earning a glare from Sollux for making them sound more suspicious.

"Well see ya later!" Sollux slammed the door behind him and slid down to the welcome mat.

Karkat blushed more and Nepeta just gave a confuse and concern look at Karkat and the door. Sollux smacked his head and rub it. _I can't believe I did that. Wait I didn't do that, it was a __complete__ accident._ Sollux thought. _But..._ He brought his hand down to his lips. _His lips felt really soft and warm._

Sollux stood up, walk away and headed to the city to look for a bar.

Fin


End file.
